


A Family Talk

by Kiestris



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiestris/pseuds/Kiestris
Summary: 一个傻傻的，老胡和穆勒带崽的故事。
Relationships: Mats Hummels/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 5





	A Family Talk

**Author's Note:**

> 爹地是穆勒。爸爸是老胡。三个小朋友是Mathas, Tommy和Manu。孩子怎么来的留给大自然解释吧（啊？？？）

-

“我明天不想去试训了。”

Mathas这句话来得毫无征兆。事实上，一秒钟前他还坐在沙发边兴致勃勃地抽着牌。这会他突然像是赌了气似的，蜷着身子陷进了沙发。

像每一个平凡的周日，他们追着球在翁特哈兴公园的球场上奔跑了一下午后，爹地把他和Tommy接回了家。爸爸准备了胡萝卜牛肉炖菜，奶酪面疙瘩和苹果卷作为晚餐。他们趁着Manu还在问爸爸讨要多余的苹果卷时聚到沙发边摸出了羊头牌，等爸爸边走过来边向Manu解释着“最后一个苹果卷已经被我私吞了”时，他们已经发好了牌。Mathas看见爸爸瞪大眼睛给了坐在沙发里的爹地一个眼神，爹地向还站着的爸爸耸了耸肩，露出虎牙给了一个得逞的笑。

“好吧，”爸爸无奈地叹了口气，坐下来拍了拍大腿，示意Manu坐过去，“Manu你只能和我一组了。

Mathas和Tommy不喜欢和Manu一起打牌，因为Manu比他们小了三岁多，总是记不清规则。每个周日晚上，他们总用这种方法把Manu挤去和爸爸一组，这样他们就不用总是轮空一人无牌可打。

Mathas喜欢这样的周日，在第二天回学校之前他还可以尽情疯上一场。

但这个周日晚上有些不一样。

“为什么不呢，Marty。”爸爸打出一张牌，瞪着眼睛惊讶地看了Mathas一眼，“你不是一直期待着能和Tommy还有Lucas一起去塞贝纳训练吗。”

是的，上个星期Mathas满九岁了，这意味着他到了可以进入拜仁儿童俱乐部的年龄。他盼了一整年可以和Tommy一起去那坐红白房子的基地一起踢球。爸爸们给他报名了明天的试训，只要他足够好，他就可以在每天放学后和Tommy一起坐在地铁去训练，还能见到巴斯蒂叔叔和Lucas。可是。Mathas缩在沙发里的脸又向靠垫里挤了挤。

“让我猜猜，”爹地用没有抓着牌的那只手摸了摸下巴，“是因为上次去塞贝纳玩，聚勒叔叔把你铲翻在地，你还记恨着吗。”爹地甩出了一张牌，“他只是和你闹着玩，相信爹地，他做教练的时候还是很有分寸的。”

“不是。”Mathas闷闷地应着。

“那是因为你和Lucas闹脾气了？”爸爸问。

怎么会，Mathas最喜欢Lucas，更喜欢他的爸爸巴斯蒂叔叔。

“你还记得上回我们在塞贝纳碰到卡恩了吗，”爹地够了够爸爸的肩，“没准是卡恩叔叔吓到我们Marty了。”

爹地又开始不着边际地瞎说了，Mathas悄悄踹了爹地一脚，爹地好像受了多大委屈，哎哟哎哟地靠爸爸的肩膀上去了。

“我上次看到巴斯蒂叔叔在和Marty聊天。”Tommy慢悠悠地开口，“巴斯蒂叔叔告诉Marty，爸爸本来是踢前锋的，”他顿了顿，“到了十二岁的时候赫尔曼爷爷突然就不让他踢了，把爸爸换去踢了后卫。”

Mathas看到爸爸和爹地交换了一个眼神，八成是已经猜到原因了。爸爸看向Mathas，“Marty，你是不是怕巴斯蒂叔叔也会把你拉去踢后卫。”

“我听说，”Mathas没有直接回答爸爸，他干巴巴地说着，“巴斯蒂叔叔一开始也是边锋，后来却被拉去踢了后腰。”

Mathas为这种可能性感到害怕极了，他一直是个前锋，从他踢球的第一天起。他喜欢这个位置，在越位线上游走，在球门前摧城拔寨。他第一次看到爹地放在陈列室里的那双金靴时他就着了迷，他一直梦想有天能像爹地一样把它捧回家。

可如果他是个后卫的话，他就永远都没法做到了。

“你的位置被嫌弃了，亲爱的。”Mathas听到爹地笑嘻嘻地冲爸爸说。

“闭嘴，托马斯。”爸爸瞥了爹地一眼，向他做了个“快想想办法”的口型。爹地笑嘻嘻地偏了偏头，最后坐到了Mathas的身边揉着他的脑袋，“Marty，你喜欢和Tommy还有Lucas一起踢球对吗？”

Mathas皱着脸，在靠垫里点点头。

“你在球场上向前跑的时候，会不会希望背后的球门，能有一个可靠的人看守着。”

Mathas又闷闷地点了点头。

“你看，Tommy和Lucas都是前锋，”Tommy听到这句突然哼哼了一声，爹地瞥了他一眼，接着说，“如果，如果你真的被巴斯蒂叔叔选中去踢后卫，Tommy和Lucas一定会为他们的后背交给了你而感到高兴的。”

Mathas把埋在靠垫里的头抬起来，眼睛有些红红的。爹地又接着说，“因为能把后方交给一个安心的人是多难得的一件事呀。”

Mathas看向爹地，“就像你和爸爸那样吗。”Mathas看到爸爸的耳根可疑地红了。

“当然，就像我和爸爸一样。”爹地嬉皮笑脸地瞧了眼爸爸，“再说了，后卫也是可以进球的。你爸爸当年可是一颗头球把我们轰进世界杯半决赛的…”

Mathas皱了皱眉毛低下头来，觉得爹地说得好像也有道理。如果能让Tommy和Lucas感到安心，那踢后卫这件事好像也没那么糟了。

不管怎么样他应该明天先去见了巴斯蒂叔叔再说。

-

临睡前，穆勒关上了手里的Switch往床头柜上一搁，“你觉得Marty的位置会被拖后吗。”

“很不幸的是，这个可能非常大。”胡梅尔斯摘下眼镜塞进眼镜盒里，“他的远射不错，但射门精度非常一般。也许他自己没意识到，好几次Lucas丢球都是他去追了回来。”

“也许不是什么坏事。”

“说到这，更让人担心的是Tommy。”

“嗯？”

“我听说他最近训练课一直和门将混一块儿。上星期他还找曼努训练他扑救。”

“那不是更好了。”穆勒躺下，把被子扯上来遮住半张在偷笑的脸，“他会是个好门将的。”

胡梅尔斯偏过头瞪了眼穆勒，“我们家总不能一个前锋也没有吧。”

“还有Manu呢，你可以指望他。”穆勒笑得更厉害了，“名字一听就合适。可惜还要过上好几年。”他突然止住了笑，一副若有所思的样子。

胡梅尔斯看着穆勒突然一本正经的表情，皱皱眉，推了一把他的肩，“你想什么呢。”

“我在想，下周我们应该叫上菲利普。”

“什么？”

“叫他带上Julian和Lenia。”

“然后？”

“这样我们就能凑两副牌了。”

“去你的。”胡梅尔斯没好气地关上床头灯，在黑暗里弯过头亲吻穆勒。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注：Mathas这个名字取自某次老胡去买咖啡，店员把他的名字Mats错拼成Mathas。Tommy是Thomas的变体。剩下那个大家都懂XD


End file.
